Bound
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Day One of Ten Days of Fluff Stories. When one person tries to proclaim her love, a performance goes wrong. HibikixKanade. Rating moved up to T for mentioning of violence (Would you call it that?) and yuri.


**A/N: **Hey guys, Sakura here. I should work on other fanfiction but oh well. I thought I should do this. I'm going to do ten days of fluffy stories of couples leading up to Valentines Day. Each one is going to be a different couple and different fandoms, so if you want to continue this series, you're better off checking my profile. I will update every day except for Saturday/Sunday to reach the Valentine's Day goal.

* * *

><p><em>Drabble Title: <em>Bound

_Series: _Suite Precure

_Couple:_ HibikixKanade (Mostly onesided from Kanade)

_Synopsis: _When one person wants to tell the other her true feelings, a performance goes wrong.

_Idea that made this:_ I wanted to make this for a while. Sometime after me and Kuma decided to have Hibiki learn the art of escaping on our PrecurexH2O fanfiction.

_Amount of words: _720

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Precure or anything from it. If I did, then why would I be a poor college student?

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Days of Fluff<br>Day One: Bound**

"It'll be okay. Don't worry."

Kanade heard these words at every performance Hibiki did. It never succeeded in making her stop worrying about the girl. The lingering feeling of something dreadful happening was in her gut.

It all started as a joke. Just an innocent joke. She saw Setsuna, Ellen, and Ako one day just pulling Hibiki to the ginger's house, all handcuffed and gagged. All she heard from the others was the only way Hibiki was getting out of that was if she became an escape artist.

Since then, kanade has seen Hibiki practice her new craft a lot. She watched as Hibiki practiced escaping from ropes and handcuffs. After that, it was straightjackets, having her legs also bound, and/or also blindfolded. After mastering that, she got bolder and started to make her acts more complicated and dangerous.

Here they are, four years out of High School and Hibiki was performing professionally, with Kanade as her main assistant.

As Hibiki said her sentence, the act before them was coming onstage. A magician and his assistant got off as a hypnotist came on. Yet here was Kanade, still nervous about the performance.

She knew well that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. She experienced that first hand when Hibiki was hospitalized from a previous performance. Even though a good amount of time passed since then, Kanade clearly remember the pain of Hibiki's body and reactions and the pain that was in her heart.

Kanade has been deeply in love with Hibiki for years now, since they started High School. Ouji went off with some other girl around the same time. However, Kanade never got the courage to proclaim her love to Hibiki. She promised herself after tonight's show, she would confess all her feelings to the gingered haired girl.

This brings us back to the awful feeling Kanade had in her gut. She had it before and most of the shows turned out okay. But this time the feeling was worse than ever.

Hibiki moved the girl's shoulder a bit to get her attention. Pointing onstage, she said, "Hey, it's our turn."

As a reply, Kanade just nodded and followed Hibiki out. She just couldn't find her voice.

The two came out to a roaring crowd, which Hibiki acknowledged quickly. "Thank you! Tonight, we will be doing an act called the box of death. My assistant will make sure I'm well chained in that box." Hibiki pointed to a metal box onstage with two saws close to each side. "I'll only have a minute to escape before the saws go through the box. Kanade if you'd please?"

It shouldn't be a problem. They've practiced this trick successfully before with no problems. So why is she worrying now? It seemed like Kanade was in a daze as she got Hibiki ready. The straightjacket was put on Hibiki as tight as possible before putting her in the box and shackling her against a side. Next, the ginger girl's legs were bound and padlocked to the other side. Kanade gave a worried look to Hibiki, who nodded to reassure the assistant. Kanade nodded, put the blindfold on Hibiki, shut the door, and left the stage.

The girl just waited backstage as the act continued and the saws were activated. Her heart was leaping out of her chest, mainly because of the worry. A minute passed and the saw went in the box, causing a scream to escape. Kanade didn't pay it any mind at first, it was scripted for this trick.

But Kanade changed her mind on that when it started to take Hibiki longer to get out than usual. It's been a minute and Hibiki hasn't appeared like she was supposed to. A stage manager told Kaanade to go check on Hibiki after another minute passed.

Her heart sank into her gut as she crossed the stage nervously. Getting to the box, Kanade carefully opened the door. Her face quickly turned into a look of dread as she saw it. There was her love all…all…

The stage manager glanced over Kanade's shoulder and ran off shouting, "Get an ambulance, now!"

Kanade didn't care what was going on around her anymore. She sunk to her knees, her eyes still glued to the scene. Those same eyes started to form tears. "Hibiki…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow's Story:<strong> Trapped, Sym-Bionic Titan (JasonxIlana)

_Edit (2/4):_ Trapped will be pushed back. I have a headache tonight, and I will be very busy tomorrow with a Visual Theory project due that I haven't really worked on. Thus, Saturday and Sunday will have stories now. Thank you.


End file.
